A Friendly Pezberry Prom
by Santitaomily
Summary: Spoilers for Prom; What my fangirl likes to think would happen 3 I HAVE TOO MANY PEZBERRY FEELINGS! It's not really friendship or romance, it's sort of that sweet in-between hence the genre thingy :P
1. A Friendly Pezberry Prom

**This ficery nonsense is brought to you by promos featuring Finn's insensitivity (yet again) and my fangirl heart, enjoy if you can :)**

"Stand up!" Finn raises his disproportionately long arms and steps back as though to give room for Quinn to stand, as if she actually could. Joe appears from behind her chair to get as close as he can his nose inches away from touching Finn's chin "You better apologise for that y- you ASSHAT!"

Finn scoffs a laugh "She can stand, She can do it. She needs encouragement, maybe if your God existed he could help" Joe steps even closer his fists balling up as his jaw tightens. Quinn looking defeated looks to Rachel who stands shocked not able to do anything except gape in incredulous anger at her Fiancée.

Sue appears and pushes the boys apart "You're gonna force me to reject you from yet another prom" Finn steps back "She's lying!" Kurt stares horrified at the scene "Oh my dear God"

Sue shoves the overly large boy away from the group. Quinn casts a look of hurt to Rachel who simply turns away, trying to tell herself the man she had consciously given up hope on Quinn for had NOT just been so insensitive, just as he had been to Santana, Brittany...Oh no she must stop listing them or she may change her mind and thus her life plans.

The boy's song stops and the eager prom goers move out the way as Brittany ushers them back to leave a circle in front of the stage for her to dance in. Rachel is crying watching Finn get literally shoved out the gym by an outraged Coach Sylvester while an equally angry Joe comforts Quinn in a brotherly way.

Quinn and Joe are in the back corner away from everyone now, Joe us sitting arms length away as a precaution of having 'feelings' but is otherwise doing everything he can. Santana having been temporarily abandoned by her dance partner spots a distraught Rachel Berry and slowly walks over.

Rachel looks up at Santana who seems to be fighting the urge to slap someone. "He got kicked out again, h-he left me and Q-Quinn doesn't want to speak to me a-and I don't know what to do" Santana brings the smaller girl into her embrace and coos quietly into her ears while she cries.

When Rachel has calmed down a little Santana pulls away but keeps her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "He's crazy for doing anything to get removed tonight; you look..." Santana looks around and spots Brittany at a safe distance away, preparing her headset microphone and loudly asking why Dinosaurs needed them when they could just roar. "You look absolutely stunning Rachel"

Rachel is taken aback by Santana's words who looks suddenly bashful "T-thank you Santana, you look amazing by the way, I'm not sure if you wear red or if red throws itself onto you" Santana giggles a little and as she does a loud roar emits from the speakers.

Santana's hands slide down Rachel's arms leaving a trail of goosebumps "Come on we're supposed to dance at these things so we're gonna dance; you and me" Rachel blushes "What about Brittany?" Santana smiles at the name "Well she's busy with this song and there will be other songs for us after the next one"

"You want to dance with me, even when Brittany could?" Santana again checks for her girlfriend's watchful eyes before she leans down a little and kisses Rachel's cheek gently. "I would always dance with you if it makes you smile like you are" It's than Rachel realises she's been smiling like a fool since Santana had walked over, maybe because there was obvious flirting or maybe it was knowing that the feisty Latina who almost never showed her soft side has just done so to make her feel better.


	2. Before The Prom

__Before there was Pezberry prom cuteness there was some cutesie Brittana while Brittany has suspicions and plans...

_Prom week and I've finally worked up the lady balls to actually ask my girl Britts to be my date. I sort of skip over to her locker but what I find damn near breaks my heart, near because most of my energy is focused on a sort of curious rage._

_You see Britts' and my locker are right next to each other, well one of them are anyway, benefit numero lost count; we get multiple lockers. Britts is standing in front of my open locker with teary eyes staring at the door but of course from this angle I can't see what's upsetting her._

_I step to the side and loop around to walk behind her, she doesn't see me of course so I greet her by wrapping my arms around her waist and lightly kissing the side of her neck. Brittany wriggles out of my embrace and turns to face me; wallet size photo of Rachel Berry poised between thumb and index finger._

_"You love Rachel" I shake my head "Britts you know I don't, I love you and only you baby" She shakes her head tears starting to make their escape from her eyes ._

_"You have a photo of her. In your locker. On the door and at FACE height Santana. She is the first thing you see when you open this one and I might be stupid but I'm not oblivious Santana; you've only used this one since your duet in Whitney week." My lips purse a little as my brow furrows. I hadn't even noticed I hadn't used my other lockers, but then I pretty much only used this one anyway._

_"N-no Britts I use this one cause it's the only one that is next to yours" Brittany stares directly down into my eyes "San I don't even use this one though, the ones near Quinn are the ones we normally use because we didn't want her to feel left out"_

_"Well she's always liked you better B you know that" her eyes flash electric blue "Stop changing the topic Sanny, I just want to get this out the way" Get what out the way? Oh God she's not gonna break up with me is she?_

_"O-out the way?" Her eyes soften as her posture relaxes "I just- You know we're always going to be best friends so if Rachel is someone you want I need to help you so I just want to know if I'm saying goodbye to you as my girlfriend"_

_"Britts no. You're my girlfriend, I only love you baby and I- I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to Prom with me but I think" I was cut off by Brittany's firm muscular body being thrown into me. "Yes I'd love to"_

_I pulled away "But what about the Rachel..." Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes "I think I get it now, just friends right? But not like how we were just super close but not talking with tongues close friends" I blink a few times to catch up with her words. "Yeah we're just, me and Rachel just figured out we're gonna miss each other and yeah. I'm sorry baby, this totally isn't how I planned on asking you"_

_Brittany giggles and gently pats my arm "Yeah I know, sorry Sanny lately I've just...I don't know been scared of losing you I think"_

_"Well guess what Ms. Pierce? You are not getting rid of me that easy. You're stuck with me for good" Brittany"_


End file.
